


cold hearted, absent minded

by princet_ro



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, TWs in the notes, anyway here take some intrulogical for your souls, background mociet, he's the ice king okay, logan is regina george, minus the bitchiness and the popularity, the prompt was day 8, this was supposed to be for soulmate september but i got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princet_ro/pseuds/princet_ro
Summary: Frozone.Ice King.Loveless.Logan's always been cold-hearted. But with Remus, he wonders if it's the anger, the pain or...something else, that burns his heart.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	cold hearted, absent minded

**Author's Note:**

> This is a peace offering as I work on the sequel to Karma. Have some intrulogical for your souls for now.
> 
> prompt: Day 8 - The temperature of your chest gets hotter when you are closer to your soulmate and colder when you move further away (I did change it slightly bcz idk this fic wrote itself)r
> 
> trigger warnings:  
> sexual innuendos (the usual remus stuff basically)  
> bullying  
> violence  
> (comment/ message me on tumblr if there's any more tws to add, my blog name's on the end notes)

_Cold hearted._

_Machine._

_Loveless._

_Ice king._

_Mr. Freeze._

_Frozone._

Logan had heard it all when it came to temperature-related insults. It was almost laughable how much he heard them- if people were going to bully him for his lack of warmth and general frostiness (pun absolutely _not_ intended), could they at least have the decency to be original? Half of them weren’t even insulting.

_He really didn’t care at this point_ , he thought, trying and failing to stifle a laugh as he stared at the badly-written (seriously, whose handwriting was that bad?) graffiti on his locker. “0 points for creativity, that’s been replicated in nearly every social-outcast protagonist coming of age movie ever.”

He pulled a bottle of white-out from his bag. If his locker was already sacrificed to the beauty of the words ‘Frosty the Snowheart’, he supposed that the least he could do was add on a small cartoon snowman to the picture. Honestly, they needed to make more of an effort.

(So okay, maybe it did hurt just a bit when his stuff was defaced, maybe it did hurt when he was shoved around so people could ‘feel his heart’, maybe it hurt when on hot days people asked him for a hug because he was like a ‘personal cooler’. But pretending it didn’t hurt was easier. He might as well adopt the persona they gave him.)

Suddenly he heard a snort of laughter and noticed that there was someone leaning on his shoulder. Their chest was boiling hot, he could feel it through the back of his shirt, which immediately annoyed him. The only person he let that close was Virgil, whose heart ranged from lukewarm to cold. 

As he turned around, the stranger fell over, still laughing, and a rush of anger went through him. This person had absolutely no right to be looking over at his locker and _laughing_ , because they didn’t have the same problem. At least with Virgil he could make an allowance, seeing as they were treated less-than-optimal by their classmates too. (Although he tended to try and divert the attention to him so Virgil wasn’t targeted as badly.) This person had no right to _mock him,_ because why else would they be laughing?

“Could you leave me alone, please?” He tried to ask politely, the stretched out smile across his face feeling all sorts of wrong.

“The snowman iM- you’re a riot, specs,”

Logan frowned, apparently asking politely wasn’t going to be that effective. He tried to rack his brain for a way to intimidate and scare off this individual. He supposed he could always...go nuclear, as the people say.

“I swear to God, can I just go one fucking day! One day without being nicknamed some variety of Mr. Freeze, one day without being physically locked outside because ‘the cold never bothered me anyway’, one day without you people trying to prove to me that I _don’t have a soulmate_!” He snarled, throwing his bottle of white-out at them and storming off. 

Okay, so he did have to admit that screaming and throwing things wasn’t his usual style, but he was angry. At himself, at this stranger, at the school, at the world, at his soulmate. So he figured he had the right to go a little ‘off the doorknob’ or whatever the phrase was. Besides, it had worked, so at least there was that.

The stranger (whose name Logan should probably have asked before he verbally attacked him) looked up at him in shock and....something else. Logan shrugged it off, feeling himself cool down again as he walked away.

He dismissed his slowly-freezing chest as his anger died down. The possibility of a soulmate had no meaning to him, he shouldn’t be getting his figurative hopes up.

* * *

“But Janus he was hot!” Remus whined, tugging at the arms that were holding him to his chair. 

He huffed, grabbing a jacket in the hopes that a makeshift straight jacket would stop his struggling, “I don’t care. You are not breaking into a stranger’s house just on the suspicion that it might be where your newest crush- who also probably dislikes you- lives there.”

He heard a gasp from the other room, and his unofficial-boyfriend-but-official-soulmate bounced in. His chest burned and he heard Remus snickering behind him.

“Remus has a crush! Really?”

“Okay, no need to sound so surprised bitch, it’s not like I’ve found the cure to world hunger or something. Just _my_ hunger,” He wiggled his eyebrows and shimmied as much as he could in his seat, internally dying at how confused Patton was.

“Get your horny ass out of my apartment.”

“I’m pretty sure I know his name anyway! He’s the kid who gets picked on because his heart is cold. I don’t get it though. His chest is always hot when I see him.”

“You’re such a dumbass it actually physically hurts me sometimes.” He dropped his head onto the countertop, golden sparkles exploding outwards in a puff from his hair.

“Like why does everyone else say that his chest is cold?”

Patton started talking but was cut off by Janus placing a jeweled glove over their mouth, “No, I want to see when he’ll figure it out.”

“But-”

“No, Pat, this is payback for all the times he’s let me pine over you,”

“You pined after me?” They tilted their head, and Janus felt his only speck of heterosexuality fizzle out and die because _god fucking dammit why was he so adorable?_

“Yeah, he did! For like two fucking years, and then he started going all sparkly to _razzle-dazzle you_ , if you get my meaning,” 

He suppressed the urge to throw the gremlin who was being held affectionately hostage in his room out of the window, “I’ll razzle your dazzle- no that doesn’t make sense,” 

“Anyway can I leave? You need to untie me from the chair though. Like, I always suspected you were into bondage, but this is a little overkill.”

Janus flushed red, sequins falling from under his eyes as he shook his head, “Please get out. Now.”

He cackled and finished ripping the jacket that was keeping him trapped. “If you say so, my holosexual homosexual!” Springing up from his seat, he dodged Janus and climbed out of the window, grabbing onto his wall-pipe and sliding down the three stories like a demented monkey, including the yelling, screeching and general demonic chanting.

Janus huffed from where he was watching him through the window. His friend was either going to accidentally kill himself, get killed by his soulmate who was apparently Logan Montaq, the proclaimed ice king himself, or he was going to live to be some sort of immortal entity because his immune system was entirely too good for this world.

“Hey JanJan, you wanna bake some cookies?”

* * *

Logan had never been one for ‘knights in shining armor’. Frankly, he preferred to handle situations by himself, seeing as authority figures tended not to take his side for many reasons. 

Besides, he could protect himself.

Or not.

They had ganged up on him behind one of the buildings after school. He didn’t have many injuries, but the ones he did have weren’t exactly small. His nose was dripping blood steadily, possibly broken from a particularly nasty punch. A large purple bruise stood out against his olive skin, torn-up knuckles from hitting the concrete stung with bits of gravel and his various small bruises and scrapes didn’t look like injuries if he squinted. (Which was what he was doing seeing as his glasses had clattered onto the floor when he was assaulted.) 

He tried to ignore the pain as he looked up, fearing another attacker as he heard a frantic slapping and clicking of shoes against cement. Wait. Only one person in the whole school’s shoes sounded like that, and he was pretty sure that he knew who they were, having helped their boyfriend, who seemed to enjoy sparkles far too much, with a couple of people who were harassing him for the glitter he always seemed to have.

He winced as the boot pinning him to the ground was ripped off him, hearing a muttered curse and a muffled yell from the girl who had been one of his… enemies, he supposed, for a while. The two guys with her started to run away, and suddenly he was alone apart from his not-so-anonymous savior.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Patton Picani asked, holding out a hand to haul him into a standing position. 

“I-I will be fine, hopefully. Please don’t take me to the Nurse’s office.”

They bounced in their platform wellingtons (which were both the worst and best shoes Logan had ever seen) and giggled, “Oh, don’t worry about that! She’s off after school today, so I came to get you and Janus and Remus broke into her office! We figured that you would need some help, things got really heated in the hall today and we guessed they’d come for you after school.”

Logan blinked, wincing slightly as the small motion made his nose twinge, “That’s a very...astute observation. How did you know where to find me? How do _you_ know how to fight?” He didn’t mean for the last question to sound so disbelieving, which must have shown when Patton’s eyes hardened before thawing slightly.

“That’s a question for another time. Right now we need to get you to Remus. He knows first aid and Janus can pick locks, so all the stuff Nurse Penny has should be available to us. We’ll patch you up.” They started to hobble towards the office, Patton’s height allowing them to support the smaller student easily.

* * *

Remus rummaged around the almost-empty nurse’s office for a towel and some plasters, coming up the first time with some Hello Kitty band-aids and cotton wool, which Logan took thankfully and plastered over his nose. “Hey, you okay? They got you pretty bad this time.”

“I-I’m fine.” There was a disbelieving silence before Remus spoke up.

“Ignore those guys. They’re just pissed because their IQ is even smaller than their dicks.” He threw a towel at Logan, who let out a small laugh and caught it. He wiped the blood on the towel, grimacing at the stains on his galaxy button up. Janus noticed his annoyance at the shirt, speaking up, “I can help you get the stains out. I’ve got some spare Hydrogen Whatsit-Called at my house. And Remus is right, they’re just idiots who probably don’t even know what ‘fuck’ means, okay?”

Ignoring Patton’s mutter of ‘Language’, he chuckled bitterly, putting on a half-hearted smile when they looked at him in concern. “Yeah, that’s definitely it,” 

“Hey, no. They’re just bastards,” Remus flipped him the bird before turning away to clean the counter.

“Yeah, don’t talk with that tone or I’ll punch you. With kindness,” Patton added, passing Janus a hairpin so he could pick the lock on the freezer that held ice packs.

“That’s not physically possible.”

Logan sighed. They were great, but they didn’t understand. Remus and Patton were the ones who were feared by the school after they had beaten the shit out of some idiot for mocking them and laughing at Janus's makeup, not him. Logan was left alone whenever Virgil wasn’t there, and now that they had a part-time job and had basically abducted those two freshmen (he liked talking to Roman, one of said freshmen, he was interesting enough and they bonded over being literally cold-hearted) the bullies had a much easier time targeting him.

And yes, it wasn’t fun when they made fun of his heart or shoved him around after school, but if it happened to him then Virgil and Roman wouldn’t get hurt as much. And that was his main goal- making sure Virgil and Roman didn’t get hurt. 

They were all he had left; he was pretty sure that Remus hated him for his little episode a few weeks prior and Patton and Janus probably felt a moral obligation to help him seeing as he had helped Janus with a few people making unsavory comments about his appearance. Although Janus’s moral compass seemed to be more of a roulette wheel than anything, so he wasn’t fully sure about that hypothesis.

“Hey, nerd, you okay? You’re staring off into space like you’ve just seen a giant dick or something, it's a little weird,” Fingers snapped in front of his face and he blinked, looking up at the three, who were looming over him in concern. 

He batted Remus’s hand away and cleared his throat, “I’m fine. I was just thinking. Are we done here?”

“Nearly, I just need to check that fucker on your forehead.”

Remus leaned in closer, and Logan felt his chest heat. With pain, obviously, he assured himself, ignoring the way Remus’s flushed cheeks were mirroring his own. He leaned in further, feeling the other’s breath fog up his glasses. They were so close, lips nearly touching but never getting a chance to. Grey eyes met green, and they were closer, closer-

“Fucking hell, I’m so done with this,” Janus spoke, breaking the tense silence. “Y’all are annoyingly adorable and it's making my teeth rot. Come on Pat, my fellow third wheel and only friend in this cruel unjust world,”

The two went red, Remus flipping the retreating figures off as they listened to Patton berating Janus for ruining the moment.

“Um-I...I should probably leave now,” Logan spoke, not meeting the other’s eyes as he scanned the office for his discarded ice pack.

Remus stayed silent for a second, before shaking his head and giving Logan such a sad downtrodden look that he legitimately considered registering it as a crime in all fifty states because he would _absolutely_ rob a bank if Remus asked him to just then.

“Please stay? I have something I wanna ask you.”

He sighed, trying to prolong the inevitable conversation about how yes, he did get bullied, and no, it wasn’t a big deal and yes, he could handle it himself and no really, it was fine and-

“Why do people say your heart’s cold?”

Oh. Oh he was not expecting that.

“Because it is?” He stated in confusion, looking up at the slightly taller man. (He still wasn’t over being angry that he was the shortest non-afab person in his grade. 5’3 wasn’t short and he would stand by this fact until he died. People were just sub-optimal trees who needed to ‘pick on someone their own size’.)

Remus leaned forward and put his hand on Logan’s heart. (Who’s said heart did absolutely _not_ have premature atrial contractions, thank you for asking him) His palm was the same temperature as his heart, and Logan felt a spark of worry strike up inside of him. How was Remus’s hand as cold as his chest?

“Do you have hypothermia?” He blurted out; seeing Remus’s eyebrow raise he quickly elaborated. “Your hand shouldn’t be the same temperature as my chest, are you okay? We should really get you some blankets, for insulation, I’ll throw out all the ice packs, oh my god we need to get you to the hospital! I don’t know how to work a hemodialysis machine!!”

Remus grabbed his shoulders, “Logan, breathe. If I had hypothermia my flesh would go all black and peely and we could do one of those scrape art things where we scrape off my flesh around the black fleshy orange peel and we scrape it so before I die I’ll have a sexy octopus tattoo to keep me company- wait anyway that isn't the point!”

“What is the point?”

“I don’t have hypothermia or frostbite! Your heart is boiling like a fucking instant ramen packet!”

Logan sat for a motion in shock, feeling the warmth spreading through his body in a daze. He had a soulmate? _He_ had a soulmate? And in order for his chest to be around 210℉, that would mean that- that his soulmate was almost next to him! But they were the only people there.

_They were the only people there._

“Do you feel it too?”

“Yeah! My heart’s been collecting third-degree burns ever since you came in half beaten! My soulmate must be close!” Remus crowed.

Logan collapsed forward, burying his face in Remus’s chest, which was practically a bonfire at this point. He laughed tiredly, slightly delirious, all his composure gone at this point because this was far too much to happen in the span of two days with a time gap of three weeks, one day and seven hours, “You’re such an idiot. _God I love you_.”

“What?”

Logan looked up, the bright pink of his current pillow’s cheeks making him aware of what he had just said, “I said nothing,”

“Oh no, I distinctly remember you saying four words that I never thought would come out of your mouth. Other then please fuck me daddy, but we can get to that later,” He purred, somehow having done a complete 180 from the flustered shock he had been in.

Logan ignored the blush that was burning just as brightly as his heart and rolled his eyes, “The only four words I said were, and I quote, ‘You’re such an idiot’. As to your other point…” He tried to remember the text post Virgil had shown him at 3am a month ago, ignoring the impulse to correct him on the use of the synonym for the word ‘Father’. "Bold of you to assume I’d say please.”

There was an awkward almost-silence where Logan was just sitting next to Remus looking far too proud of himself, which was broken a second later by Remus bursting out into screeching (but also strangely endearing) cackles.

“Oh my fucking god, you trying to use modern phrases will never not be funny.”

He huffed, “I can’t keep up with these, okay? They’re difficult to use correctly, especially since most of them don’t even make grammatical sense!”

Remus laughed, pulling him closer, “Anyway, what I believe you said was something about how you love me~”

“You are irresponsible, egotistic, insufferably charming and far too attractive for your own goo-”

Their lips met, and as his heart burned, Logan wondered absent-mindedly if he could still be described as cold-hearted.

**Author's Note:**

> okay yeah can you tell I'm not that used to writing fluff? I had to cut a shit ton of angst that was in the original bcz this was supposed to be fluff
> 
> my tumblr's @princet-alifabulousme for requests (im starting the bad things happen bingo and I'll post my card once this fic is up!
> 
> hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are all very appreciated and thank you for reading!


End file.
